New Girl
by BadKat13
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it might not be age right, but work with me people. Please. This is my first fan fic. but you can flame i don't care. And i don't own teen titans, but i do own marilyn and ron. Hope you enjoy. Please comment. It might help me write better. This is my oc story, and in my oc's point of veiw right now. But please comment.**

-Flashback-

A child the age of 10 being dragged away, into the Gotham insane asylum by two large guards. As tears swell up in her green eyes, she tries to break free from their grip, her shoulder length brown hair getting in her face, she continuously yelling "Daddy, help, help me, please!"

The father just standing as his daughter being dragged away he whispers, "I was never your father." The girl just kept sobbing, trying to break free. He was unsure she even heard him.

-A few years later-

The same girl, she has grown, her soft brown hair, now a bit longer then shoulder length. She is seemingly happy, she hear people talking in the hallway said "Ronald, you'll work here sooner then you think." The rest was muttering to her because she grabbed up her small ball, tossing it up in the air, and hitting it with the palm of her pale hand. While, the TV came on, "A new hero, some call him the dark knight, others Batman." She quickly turned it off and continued playing with the ball.

-A few more years later-

The same pale female, in the same room sketching on a pad of paper. Listens to the voices outside again, "Ronald, this is level 1 of the lunatics, but don't call them that to their faces. They might try to kill you."

"But dad I don't want to work here."

"Oh nonsense, boy. Of course you do."

He then sighed, "I'm only 14 dad," he stated but seen the girl staring at him, "who is that?"

"Her," he started, "She's Marilyn, a strange girl, be careful around her. She thinks she's a cat." He just stared at her, into her green eyes, looking at her brown hair, while she stared into his hazel eyes and his red hair. The tv then came on. Her cheeks became red from embarrassment, "Um, sorry it has a short in it, comes on at the strangest times." She then left while the son and father continued the tour. The TV then says "Batman has a new sidekick, Robin they call, him. Meanwhile, Two people were killed in a cirrus act today, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. While Bruce Wayne decided to adopt their son Richard Grayson."

-Finally the last of the "Few years later"-

The young girl, now 16, with the beach ball rolling it back and fourth between her hands . Laying on the same bed. The TV suddenly came on, "Ugh, After all this time, they still haven't fixed the short!" The newsman said "Hello, people of Gotham, I'm retiring today, and making the last report on batman and robin. Robin is retiring from batman but going to the next city over, Jump City. A said day for Gotham." He didn't get to finish that sentence before Marilyn turned off the TV.

She gets up and goes over to the door, "Excuse me, Ronald." Marilyn said.

"What Marilyn?"

"I was wondering, could you go get me a glass of water?"

"I could," he started, "But that means getting to spend less time with you." He stretched out his lips, she stretched out her, they barely touched. But to her it still counted.

"I love you." Ronald whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

"I hate to see you like this, your not even dangerous. I don't care if I do lose my job, I want you to see freedom."

"Ok, maybe tomorrow night. I have a question though. How come they hired you? Your to young for a job like this."

"My dad owns this place. He thought if I stay around crazy people, not that your crazy, I might not turn out crazy. But he was wrong, I am crazy. I'm crazy about you." Ron said staring deep into her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I might have lost my mind." Staring deeper and deeper into his.

"Why are you in here any way?"

"My not-dad, apparently, lied to me my whole life. He brought me here, because I'm 'dangerous'".

"Well I'm here and I promise, I will be here and there for you. No matter what happens, or the consequences. I promise." She knew he wasn't lying. She could see the truth in his eyes. He was always there for her. She believed he'd be there in the future to. He then reached down and unlocked the door between them. Walking in and closing the door behind him. He held her tight. Giving her a long kiss, which she had craved from him for a long time.

"How come you couldn't have done that the first time?" Marilyn asked when she broke away.

"I just got promoted a few hours ago." He quickly stated before going back for more. He slipped off his belt, and she unbuttoned his pants.

He broke away asking, "are you sure? I might not be any good, this would be my first time."

"Mine too." she whispered unzipping his pants. While she started taking off his uniform and he did hers. They slipped into bed together, not worrying about the consequences (Don't worry they used protection).

**Hope you liked it. Don't worry thier will be more. And just so some people will not ask this question, NO SHES NOT GETTING PREGENT!**


	2. Sorry

**Sorry you guys. I have a million things to do nowadays, and I have to abandon this story. Some one can adopted it if they want. But sorry again. Thanks.**


End file.
